Everyone Dies, Right?
by Blaysers
Summary: A group of officers attack a poor convention full of people. A fate would have it, our lovers are there. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi And Junjou Romantica mix.
1. Chapter 1

The wintery skies looked down on the building, shedding its snowy tears down on crowds of people. Children ran around and caught the snowflakes on their tongues as teenager swore to their foggy phones. Adults, mostly parents, searched through their brochures and groaned at the oncoming snow.

This day was beautiful, so true and innocent. So how come it went so wrong? Why did this have to happen?

* * *

"Onodera, when are you going to get here?" Takano yelled through the phone.

"I'll be there soon, I just got off the train and I'm on my way." Onodera panted through misty clouds, feet struggling to keep balance.

"Do you have any idea how important this is? All the creative minds of the WORLD are going to be here! Do you have any idea how many connections you can gain from this event?"  
"Yes, I know. I'll be there in a second," Onodera wheezed, the building coming into view. "I'm already here, I can see the building."

"Good, come in from the back. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye."

Onodera shoved the phone away into the many layers of clothes, running across the street and stopping at the sidewalk in front of the building. Onodera admired the many people waiting outside the building.

"_Aren't they cold? Didn't know fans were so devoted." _Onodera put it aside and ran to the back of the building, nearly tripping over the many cardboard cutouts and trashcans. Onodera quickly spotted two officers standing on either side a door, one smoking while the other played on their phone.

"Excuse me, but I'm here for work. Can I come through?" Onodera asked, bowing. The two officers looked at the brunet for a moment, but glanced to the side.

"You got your badge?" a heavy accent erupted from an officer, currently stubbing out a cigarette.

"Um… I didn't know there was one," Onodera searched the bag at his side, the officers waiting. "I'm sorry, but I never received one."

"Nothing we can do about it then."

"Please, if I don't go in soon, my boss will be really mad." Just the thought alone caused the man to hyperventilate.

"Dude, don't sweat it. You can go." the other officer opened the door.

"Thank you." Onodera bowed again, but met the officer's eyes this time. Even though the face was obviously pulled into a grin, the eyes seem to hold nothing. No emotion, no feeling, just a pit of nothing.

Onodera walked through the door quickly, avoiding the gaze.

_"Shit, I'm going to be really late." _

"Sorry Usagi-san, but I gotta go help my section." Misaki apologized to the author.

"It's fine. You have to work," Usagi voice held an unpleased tone, but Misaki pretended not to hear it. "But you better come back soon. I really didn't want to be here."

"Please take your job a little more seriously." Misaki frowned, but turned to help his own section.

"I'll drop by later." Usagi called out.

"P…please don't!" Misaki stuttered, smiling in embarrassment.

Nearly skipping to the corner of the large room, Misaki found the yaoi section.

"Hey, Misaki! It's about time you got here." A tall man with black hair declared.

"Sorry boss. Had to help out Aikawa with Usag…I mean Usami-San." The boy stood behind the stand with the man.

"Well, you're here now. Remember, we can get a lot of sales if we play our cards right. The yaoi section hasn't been too popular lately, so we're going to need to be really enthusiastic if we're going to get any future customers." the boss explained, fixing the books repeatedly.

"Understood," Misaki agreed as two girls walked by. "Hey, you girl's wanna read some really great manga?"

* * *

**Next chapter will have Kirishima/ Yokozwa, Kisa/Yukina, and possibly Hiroki/Nowaki. Please reading because a lot of awesomeness is to come. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you awake?" Kirishima ruffled Yokozawa's starry night hair.

"Why the hell did we have to come here?" Yokozawa growled, rummaging through files.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kirishima sighed, straightening an author's table cloth.

"Who wouldn't? They didn't have to make this so last second for us."

"Well, in a way it's worth it."

"How so?"

Kirishima smiled and lunged for the man's cheek, tasting the man's cologne.

"I get to spend more time with you."

"Oi! What if someone saw that?" Yokozawa's head desperately looked from side to side, customers paying no mind.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. You were so grumpy, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"W…whatever." Yokozwa's blush shone brightly as he tried to change the conversation. " Where's Hiyo?"

"She's in the bathroom. She should be here soon."

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _

Flipping the phone open once again, Kisa reading Yukina's latest text.

_We just set up our section. We're sure to get a lot more people to read your manga's!_

Kisa sighed at the text, automatically replying back.

_That's good, but it's not my manga. Work hard. _

Kisa turned to the magaka artist he edited for, smiling as she signed another book.

"Looks like Yukina won't have to try too hard, judging by how long this line is for the book." Kisa thought aloud, opening the phone.

_Good luck, and love you!_

"Kisa, why's your face so red?" Miharu asked, signing another book.

"R…red? It's probably just lighting. Yep, the lighting!" Kisa laughed, replying with an _I love you too. _

_"_Sure, whatever you say Kisa. I've written enough shojo to know you're lying. So who was it? Your girlfriend?" Miharu pressed, reaching for Kisa's phone.

_"_Not at all. Let's try to focus on work." Kisa threw the phone into his pocket, smiling.

Sighing, Miharu signed another book.

"You know, Kisa, there's a reason I didn't want to come today."

"A reason that doesn't have to do with your laziness?" Kisa smirked.

"Hey," Miharu's eyes squinted. "I'm being serious here. I've had a bad feeling about today for a few weeks now."

"But I only told you about this a week ago."

"Exactly."

The sound of Miharu scribbling autographs didn't help Kisa's sudden chills, not at all. The blinking lights certainly didn't tame it either.

* * *

"Hiro-san, I didn't know you came to conventions like this." Nowaki smiled as they got out of the car.

"Normally I don't, but a few of my favorite authors are here, hence the huge bag of books." Hiroki lifted the bag to show it off.

"Oh, I didn't know," he replied. "I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun Hiro-san."

"You don't have to say my name all the time."

"But I want to Hiro-san. Aren't we a little late?"

"I don't like waiting in long lines."

The two entered the building, noon time presenting itself on everyone's watch.

"Hey, Hiro-san, are there suppose to be this many guards?" Nowaki asked, the shorter of the two turning to see a line of guards surrounding the building.

"Not normally."

"Maybe we should leave?" Nowaki asked, tugging at Hiroki's sleeve.

"No way. This opportunity will never show up again."

"Alright, whatever makes Hiro-san happy."

**Alright, this was short, but I'm working on making them longer. Sorry, so please review and tell me what you think? If there's a couple you want me to add (Shinobu and Miyagi will never happen) then please tell me. If enough people want the couple, then I'll add them. I'll try and make this more in depth. I do want to make you cry. Mahahahhahahahahha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

** Alright, there hasn't been a chapter in a long time and I apologize. In a way, I gave up on this story but since it' been getting a little attention lately I decided to work on this again. There's a little bit of a catch though. I'm going to redo this entire thing and that may take some time because I'm currently working on "The Ocean See's All" and and original story(more of a script) of my own at the moment. I'm also working a part time job, well sort of a part time job cause I'm only fourteen, so it may be a while before I post the new version of this story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and while I'm working on these "projects" please PM with some helpful advice to improve my writing or idea's that I could work into the newer version of the "Everyone Dies, Right?" Oh, and if you have time, please check out my other stories. If your looking for a cute romance with bit of drama and humor sprinkled in it, "The Ocean See's All" is a good story. Or, if your looking for something darker with serial killers and weird torture, check out "If Only I Could Kill" but I must warn you that it's old and not very good until the end. I might also work on an old story called "Lovely Thoughts" but that is very unlikely so please don't get your hopes up to high. Anway, thank you for you patience and for reading this story so far, have a good day.**

** With Yaoi Love,**

** Blaysers **


End file.
